


baby, it's cold outside

by sweetchems



Series: the fluffy af college au [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank really likes the snow. Gerard doesn't, but oh well. The things you do for the ones you love.





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> this one is still tagged under the little things series bcuz there's some small jokes abt lil frnk  
> also still g rated but there is cussing bcuz frank is not little and as such swears worse than me

It snows a lot this fine morning. So much so, that Gerard and Frank both awake to emails from professors about their already mutually sparse class schedules for the day being cancelled.

 

Frank, of course, wants to go out in the snow with his boyfriend.

 

Gerard does not. “Babe, you'll get sick!” He protests, grouchily settling back into bed as Frank tears around their bedroom looking for their winter clothes.

 

“I will not, you don't get sick from being out in the cold,” Frank argues.

 

“ _You_ do, your immune system is non-existent, Frankie. You get sick if someone coughs all the way in California.”

 

Frank resorts next to borderline littlespace grade begging, followed by regular begging as he pulls his coat on over a black sweater he's stolen from Gerard's side of the closet. “Pretty please?? It's so so pretty outside, you can get pictures of the snow to draw! Or pictures of me in the snow!”

 

“It's _so_ early, Frank,” Gerard complains, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Let's just stay in all day, I'll make pancakes in a bit, c'mon…. It's so cold out, why do you wanna go out in that?”

 

“‘Cuz it's pretty,” Frank answers with a little, boyish smile. “Please, Gee? We can go get coffee and breakfast, I'll pay and everything!”

 

Gerard smirks when he gets the idea to try a different angle. “Aren't you too little to pay for breakfast, sweetheart?”

 

“No, shut up,” Frank responds, grinning as he resists the magnetic pull of littlespace and his boyfriend's words. He runs over to Gerard's side of the bed, and tries to drag him out. “C'mon, you lazy fucker.”

 

“Language, Frankie,” Gerard teases, brows raised. “I'll go out in the snow if you ask very nicely.”

 

“Fine,” Frank huffs, laughing despite himself. “Pretty please? With, um… with coffee on top? Please come out in the snow with me, Gee, babe?”

 

“Can you even put coffee on top of something?” Gerard teases.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Frank giggles, making another attempt to pull his boyfriend out of bed. “Get your lazy ass up, c'mon!” He urges as Gerard finally drags himself out of bed.

 

“So spoiled,” Gee mumbles jokingly, garnering an indignant, pouty “hey!” from Frank. “I'm kidding, babe, I love you,” He adds as he makes his way to the closet to get dressed. “I however, do not love the snow.”

 

“I know, I know, just put your fifty jackets on and come appreciate the aesthetic, Gee! I gotta go to work later, I'm not gonna be able to go out in the new snow if we wait!” Frank rocks back and forth on his heels, picking stray threads and fuzzies off his black, skeletal hand printed gloves while he waits for Gerard, watching him layer a shirt, another shirt, a hoodie, a sweater, a lightish jacket, and his bulky winter coat onto his upper body. “You get cold so easily, it's ridiculous,” He remarks with a snicker.

 

“Yeah, but I won't be the one sniffling and sickly in bed tomorrow, sweetheart,” Gerard says with a roll of his eyes, pausing his layering to kiss Frank on the tip of his nose like a fucking dork. Frank grins.

 

“Shut up, ya baby,” He teases back, poking his boyfriend in the chest. Gerard is still complaining as they head out of the apartment a few minutes later, but he doesn't seem all that mad in honest. He does like the snow, he just can't stand the cold. And he doesn't want Frank, mister wimpy immune system, getting sick.

 

 _Or you know, busting his dumb ass on a patch of ice_ , he thinks, in only the most endearing of mental tones, as he has to steady his boyfriend so he won't faceplant immediately upon stepping onto the icy sidewalk.

 

“How can you hate the snow, Gee?” Frank pouts, “Look at it, it's rad as hell!” He gestures emphatically to all the snow.

 

“It is pretty to look at, but it's so cold,” Gerard complains, dragging his feet through the still almost fresh snow on the sidewalk.

 

“You're such a baby, it's not even that cold! And you're wearing like twice as many layers as me, you have no right to freeze your ass off!” Frank points out, kicking up little patches of snow with his toes as they walk, and gripping Gerard's hand like his life depends on it. For whatever reason, he has a death grip when it comes to hand holding, even when he's not little. Gerard has never bothered to ask why, since he thinks it's cute, and sure as hell doesn't want him to stop.

 

Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank's love of the cold. “Whatever. I hope you weren't bluffing about coffee and breakfast, babe.”

 

“You know I never joke about coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. ao3 on mobile sucks and i refuse to use my pc bcuz it's very late


End file.
